


Stop

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was evident in Trowa's eyes that those words had drained away any resistance he had left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin).



> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/), for challenge #114, Surrender.

Quatre let out a frustrated sigh. He wiggled his hips and tried to use his left arm to push himself up the mattress. A hand was immediately pressed just below his neck and it pushed him softly back down.

"Stop trying to move. You are injured."

After glaring at the bandages that covered his chest and right shoulder, Quatre looked up at Trowa and licked his lips. "The doctors released me from the hospital. I'm fine."

"You are not fine, you are better." Trowa ran his fingers through Quatre's hair, pushing away the bangs over his forehead. "Your ribs are still healing. I don't want them to fracture again."

The bruise on Trowa's arm was already healing, but Quatre's injuries were taking longer. It was pure bad luck. The explosion had thrown all of them back but Quatre had been standing next to a window, and the force of the blast had thrown him through it and two floors below into the cold snow. While the others got no more than a few cuts and bruises that could be easily treated with a first aid kit, Quatre had managed to break two ribs, dislocate his shoulder and get a concussion. The doctors had kept him on the hospital for a week, and now that he was finally back home, Trowa refused to touch him for fear of aggravating the injuries.

"I'm fine," Quatre repeated, and when he saw the look on Trowa's face he added, "I just want to be with you."

It was evident in Trowa's eyes that those words had drained away any resistance he had left. His lips curled into a smile and he leaned down to kiss Quatre softly. "If we are doing this, then I need you to promise me that you'll do as I say."

Quatre raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "I'm yours to do with as you please."

Trowa shook his head. "It's not like that." He smirked. "You tend to get carried away, and you can't do that tonight. I need you to stay still."

Quatre bit his lip. This wasn't what he had in mind but he figured it would have to do for now. He nodded slowly.

Standing up from the bed, Trowa gave Quatre a critical look. "Keep your right arm where it is. Do not move it, no matter what." When Quatre nodded, Trowa continued. "Put your left arm behind your head and rest your head over it. If it starts to fall asleep, you can shift it slightly."

The position was comfortable, and Quatre let himself relax, waiting for what Trowa would do next. The light sheet that was covering Quatre was pulled away, leaving him wearing only a pair of Trowa's old sweat pants. Kneeling over Quatre, Trowa pushed his fingers inside the elastic waistband and slowly pulled the pants off. He did the same with the boxers, and after Quatre was lying, naked and still beneath him, he kneeled on all fours and started to press soft kisses on Quatre's neck, arms and belly.

Quatre swallowed hard. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, making a conscious effort not to put his arms around Trowa and pull him down until their bodies touched. Trowa looked at Quatre every time he raised his head, keeping Quatre still with just one look.

When Trowa took Quatre in his mouth Quatre couldn't resist to raise his hips and move his right hand to caress Trowa's hair. Trowa stopped immediately. He didn't say a word, just pulled back and fixed Quatre with a look.

"Sorry," Quatre whispered. He lowered his hips and returned his hand to the mattress.

Trowa smiled, kissed the head of Quatre's cock and then swallowed him whole. His left hand moved up to take Quatre's in his and the right kept a gentle touch on Quatre's hip bones, caressing him as one does a precious object.

When Quatre came, he tightened his fingers around Trowa's hand as a silent scream left his lips.

Moments later, Trowa pulled the light sheet over them and put his arms around Quatre's waist, careful not to touch his wounds but still being able to hold him. He kissed Quatre on the mouth and parted his lips, allowing Quatre's tongue to slip inside, and when Quatre's fingers moved down to play with Trowa's cock, Trowa didn't tell him to stop.


End file.
